parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phase Awesomeness Fifty-Seven Snapshots (Part 2)
Phase Awesomeness: Fifty-Seven Snapshots is a collection of 57 original and parodied animash scenes, based on asdfmovies by Tom Ska. This parody consists of the next 30 scenes. Staring Characters Animash The Lion King: Simba and Nala The Lion King 2 (Simba's Pride): Kiara and Kovu The Lion Guard: Lion and Full Bolt: Bolt Balto: Balto, Jenna, Dusty, Aleu, and Kodi Zootopia: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Fabienne Growley Kung Fu Panda: Tigress Alpha and Omega: Kate, Garth, and Lilly My Little Pony: Applejack, Princess Luna, and Rainbow Dash Oliver and Company: Rita Brother Bear: Kenai Star Fox: Krystal Horton Hears a Who!: Rudy Kangaroo Robin Hood: Robin Hood Fox and the Hound: Todd and Trixie Original Johnny James "Donnie" Johnson Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells Everest "Polar" Solar Reynold "Bearen" Michaels and his brothers, Connor and Theodore Kohler Michaels Mitchell Masons Sapphire Shalom Matthew Micahs Michaels Micahs Kiana Christiana Dawn Waterfall Promenade Maxwells 28. Getting Wilder Applejack: Hey, Joel-dear! What’d you get for your birthday? Joel J. Johnson: Well, I got wilder... (Applejack laughs cheerfully. Joel gets slightly irritated, but it is enough to cause him to begin turning into a huge, fearsome-looking savage of a kangaroo. Applejack screams, then abruptly stops.) Applejack: (bewildered) That is weird. (Outtake) 29. Breathing Problems (Dawn Waterfall the Dolphin is floating at the surface of the ocean, thinking. She suddenly gasps, then sighs.) Dawn Waterfall: I think I’ve forgotten how to breathe. 30. Train-sender Dog (I Like Trains, Part 3) (Garth and Shining Armor are standing together. Garth notices something—or someone—off-screen.) Garth: (snarls) Hey, look. It’s that train-sender dog. Shining Armor: (surprised) How about it? (They both look towards Bolt, who is still off-screen.) Bolt: (calling) I like trains...don’t you? (Garth and Shining Armor sigh, then look up and yelp as they’re hit instantaneously by a train.) 31. Punch You in the Face (Part 1) (Kiara races angrily at Rita from off-screen.) Kiara: (fuming) I’m going to punch you in the face! '' Rita: (calmly) But, Kiara...today’s Opposite Day. (Kiara realizes her mistake too late.) Kiara: Oh, no! (punches herself) (Outtake) 32. Take Off, Take Flight! (Mitchell Mason the Wolf is walking towards the edge of a cliff and is about to fall off...when he suddenly gets picked up by an invisible force.) Mitchell Mason: Whoa—oh, alright! (He soars away.) (Outtake) 33. Randomness (Nick Wilde approaches Fabienne Growley uncertainly.) Nick Wilde: Hey, Fabienne. Do you ever get tired or being random? (Fabienne, now Tigress, gives him a sly look.) Nick Wilde: (now as Garth) Huh, me neither. (Outtake) 34. Punch You in the Face (Part 2) (Kiara races at Rita again.) Kiara: (fiercely) Alright, Rita...no more games. I am seriously and literally about to punch you in the face! (Rita fakes a gasp, but Kiara isn’t finished.) Kiara: (savagely) ''In the face! (Rita screams as the camera zooms into her face, revealing a second face literally inside her face...which is then punched by Kiara.) (Outtake) 35. Salad Punch (Part 1) (Sapphire Shalom is about to eat her salad when Classified races in yowling and knocks it out of her paws onto a table. He proceeds punching it.) Sapphire Shalom: (horrified) What are you doing? I was going to eat that! Will you please stop? You’re acting insane! I don’t want this! Classified: (growling) I am punching your salad! '' Sapphire Shalom: NOOOOO!! 36. Mate Rivalry Nala: (proudly) My husband Simba said I was the sweetest thing in the world. Lilly: (chuckles) Garth told me that too! (Nala strangles Lilly without warning.) Nala: (fiendishly) There can only be one! (Rainbow Dash, Kovu, and Benjamin Stilton are shown to be watching, quite unnerved.) Rainbow Dash: (sarcastically) Okay, my acting days are over. (She starts to leave but Kovu grabs her and pushes her forward.) Kovu: (desperately) No, no, no! We need you, Dashie! (Benjamin chuckles as he watches the two.) Benjamin Stilton: Friends. 37. Salad Punch (Part 2) (Classified is still punching the salad, and Sapphire is slashing at him. Jenna watches them with dismay.) Jenna: Where did we go wrong? (Outtake) 38. Technical Difficulties (Johnny, Samson, and Polar are looking at a fax machine.) Johnny Johnson: (frustrated) Why won’t this dang fax machine work?! Everest "Polar" Solar: (plainly) Language, John. (There’s a pause. Samson coughs purposefully and pushes Johnny aside, much to the latter’s annoyance.) Samson Maxwells: (blatantly) Allow me... (The fax machine unexpectedly starts to rattle, startling the three and making Samson and Johnny turn into their “Calculus Coyote” and "Donnie Jaguar" forms. They back away as their fax machine morphs into a robot.) Fax Machine Robot: Feed. Me. Paper. Johnny Johnson: (estatic) WOW! Samson Maxwells: (stunned) You think? Everest "Polar" Solar: (matter-of-factly) Well, that’s something you don’t see every day. (Outtake) 39. Edible Lilly, Part 1 (Lilly races into a room.) Lilly: (excitedly) Todd, I just realized...I’m edible! Todd: (astounded) Really? Lilly: Yeah! (mischievously) Would you like to eat me? Todd: (taken aback) Uh...no, thanks. Lilly: ''But I want to die! '' (Todd winces.) 40. Depression Upside-Down (Simba is sitting on his haunches, looking depressed. Kate trots in.) Kate: (cheerfully) Yo, Simba! Turn that frown upside-down! Simba: (sighs downheartedly) Alright. (He stands up, turns his head upside-down, and promptly collapses.) Kate: (terrified) That...wasn’t...what I meant. Simba: (moaning) Unh... 41. Adoption Problem (Kohler Michaels races in exuberantly.) Kohler Michaels: I’ve been adopted by Marcus and Maria! Oh, happy day! (He suddenly notices that the aforementioned couple’s children, Reynold (Bearen), Theodore (Teddy), and Connor (Coddles), aren’t too happy about his declaration.) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: (snarling) You mean to tell me that we’ve been replaced? Connor “Coddles” Michaels: (roaring) BY OUR OWN PARENTS?! (Teddy cries softly.) Kohler Michaels: (nervously) Heh, heh, I can explain... (Outtake) 42. I Can’t Wait! Kenai: (enthusiastically) I can’t wait to eat this salmon burger! Spirit: (crossly) I’m sure ''you ''can’t. Kenai: (sighs) Yeah...I guess you’re right. 43. Edible Lilly, Part 2 (Humphrey has just eaten a filling plate of food, when Lilly walks in.) Humphrey: (moaning) Oh, I’m so full. Lilly: (smirking) Have room for an edible wolf? Humphrey: No. Lilly: ''Why won’t you people let me die! 44. Don’t Jump (Wildstyle, Part 2) (Kion is standing at the edge of the Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu look on in horror.) Kion: (resolutely) Alright, you pals...I’m about to jump! Simba: (from below, urgently) Kion, NO! Kiara: (earnestly) Don’t jump! Kovu: You’ve so much to live for! Nala: Yeah, like Wildstyle! Samson Maxwells: (off-screen) Did I just hear what I think I did? (Samson slides in again as Calculus, just as before.) Samson Mawells: Everybody do the Wildstyle! (He, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Simba do the Wildstyle. There’s a pause after they deliberately fall on their faces...and then Kion falls down last, hitting the ground so hard the Earth shakes.) Dusty: (somewhere in the world) Wow, Kion. You just leveled every skyscraper in the whole dargone planet. Good job! 45. Savages (Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels are standing together.) Nick Wilde: (muttering) You know what I hate? Savages. (Upon hearing the word “savages”, Kiara winces, yelps, then morphs into a muscular, savage lioness as her friends look on in shock.) Nick Wilde: (shocked) Good grief! Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: (terrified) YOW! Kiara’s a savage! (Nick gasps at the realization. Kiara snarls.) Kiara: (menacingly) Yeah, and your worst nightmare! (Bearen and Nick make a run for it.) Nick Wilde: Somebody, HELP!! Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! (Kiara roars ferociously and charges after them.) 46. Actually, It’s 12:30 (Twilight Sparkle runs in.) Twilight: Hey guys, you know what time it is? Lilly: (enthusiastically) It’s edible wolf time! Tigress: (matter-of-factly) Actually, it’s 12:30. (There’s an awkward pause.) Twilight: (sheepishly) Oh, look at the time! Tigress: (annoyed) Homegirl, I just did. Lilly: (earnestly) Somebody kill me! Everest "Polar" Solar: (in disbelief, leaning out from behind the camera) Wow. (Outtake) 47. Yo, We’re Anthros (Bearen is randomly boom-boxing with his wife, Tasha.) Bearen: (rapping) Yo, yo, we’re anthros! I said yo, we’re anthros! Tasha: (bored) Yay. (Outtake) 48. Depression Upside-Down (Part 2) (Kate is looking a little depressed after Simba's depression failure, so Princess Luna tries to cheer her up.) Luna: Hey, darling! Turn that frown upside-down. Kate: (intrigued) Uh, okay! (She turns her whole head upside-down and promptly drops dead.) Luna: (stunned) That’s not what I meant, either. 49. Majestic Flaming Feline (That’s the Sun) (Zydeco Zenith the Lion points at the sky in horror.) Zydeco: (horrified) Oh my gosh. Majestic…flaming…feline! (Samson is shown to be standing next to him. He deadpans for a second before his confusion overwhelms him.) Samson: (bewildered) Dude, you know that’s the sun. Zydeco: (panic-stricken) NOOOO! (Outtake) 50. You’re a Nerd! (Garth is “choking” desperately on the floor. Kovu, feigning concern, calls out for help.) Kovu: (worriedly) Is anyone here a doctor? Doctor Whooves: I am! Kovu: (blatantly) Well then, you’re a nerd! (He high-fives with a seemingly dead Garth, much to the Doctor’s disappointment.) Kovu and Garth: Swag. (Outtake) 51. Carrots Judy: (inquisitively) Say, Nick, did you know that carrots are good for your eyesight? (Nick sticks two carrots in his eyes.) Nick: (savagely) You lied to me. (Outtake) 52. Phone Call (I Like Trains) (Kiara’s phone is ringing, so she answers it.) Bolt: (on the other line) I like trains. (Kiara hangs up in dismay and looks up in horror just as she gets hit by a train.) (Outtake) 53. Stop Breaking People’s Necks (Aleu and Christopher Michaels urgently race in.) Aleu: (authoritatively) Larry! This is an intervention! You need to stop breaking people’s necks! Larry: (kindly) What do you mean? (He is shown to be holding Humphrey.) Christopher: (horrified) No! What are you doing to Humphrey?! Humphrey: Guys, this wolf is a— (He never finished and cries out as his neck is broken.) Aleu: (earnestly) Larry, we’re serious! You don’t have to be like this! Larry: (now holding Chris, innocently) Be like what? Christopher: (desperately) Larry, please! (He yowls as his neck is broken as well.) Aleu: (irate) Larry!! Larry: (sheepishly, now holding Aleu) What? Aleu: (hysterically) LARRY!! (She screams as her neck is broken last.) (Outtake) 54. You’ll Never Take Me Alive (Simba is playing his beloved saxophone when Agent Classified stops him.) Classified: (sternly) HEY! Do you have a license for that? Simba: (angrily) You’ll never take me alive! (He knocks himself out with his own instrument.) Classified: (shocked) Okay…? (Outtake) 55. Wonderful Day to Have A Vacation (Rainbow Dash is flying over Nova Scotia, Canada.) Rainbow Dash: (singing happily) It’s a wonderful day to have a vacation in Nova Scotia, and if anyone stops me from singing I’ll make a supernova— Shining Armor: (amiably, from below) Hey there, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: (alarmed) What have you done? (She explodes in a blinding flash of color…which surprisingly doesn’t kill anyone.) (Outtake) 56. You Know Who’s Awkwardly Lovesick (Part 3) (Kiana approaches Johnny, again.) Kiana: (shyly) Uh, John? You know who’s awkwardly lovesick? (Johnny smiles. The scene switches to their marriage.) Johnny: (cheerfully) Yep. Us. (Iris Outtake) 57. Yo, We’re Anthros (Remix Finale) (The whole 547 team is pumped up with the Anthros anthem.) Bearen: (rapping) Yo, yo, we’re anthros! I said yo, we’re anthros! Yo, yo, we’re anthros! I said yo, we’re anthros! Samson: Everybody do the Wildstyle! (They all do the Wildstyle, which ends with Matthew falling down a set of stairs and landing expertly on a keyboard as before, gloriously ending the show.) Matthew: (exuberantly) I love it! THE END Category:Asdfmovie Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parodies